The Bell
by Airotciv
Summary: [One Shot. Songfic.] Overrated for safty.


Hey guys! Just thought I'd do a songfic.... Ok, so it's my first. Whatever. I think it's okay. Please R&R!  
  
Song: Crucify, By Tori Amos  
  
All lyrics belong to Tori Amos, not me. Sad, but true. Velgarth, etc belong to Mercedes Lackey, not me. Sadly.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Every finger in the room  
  
is pointing at me  
  
I wanna spit in their faces  
  
Then I get afraid of what that could bring  
  
=^-^=  
  
Herald-Mage Jisette stood before the King. The mistrust in the room was so thick, Jiss could almost taste it. She wanted to leave, to cry-anything but this...  
  
:It'll be okay, Jiss.: Her Companion Vaynel whispered.   
  
:I hope so...:  
  
That was all she could do. Hope.  
  
And pray that the Alligance would hold.  
  
=^-^=  
  
I got a bowling ball in my stomach  
  
I got a desert in my mouth  
  
Figures that my courage would choose to sell our now  
  
=^-^=  
  
She tried not to scream. It was over. The Alligiance was dead. And she was stuck here, to try and make peace.   
  
Jiss, the one who had only just graduated from her internship. Jiss, who was the worst diplomat in the history of Velgarth-  
  
:Oh, I do belive that there have been worse.:   
  
Jisette bit her lip. :I'm not in the mood to liston to your comments. Get out of my mind.:  
  
Vaynel stayed silent, wisely. Leaving his Chosen to contemplate her death.  
  
Wonder what the Shadow-Lover looked like. Maybe it was wrong.  
  
But Jiss liked her life. she didn't want to face the shadow lover.  
  
=^-^=  
  
I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets  
  
looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets  
  
=^-^=  
  
Please, help. Anyone! All I want is to get back home.  
  
The gods weren't answering her pleas. All she could remember was her first lesson ever.  
  
"Any of you may be asked to pay the ultimate price..."  
  
Oh, Havens, why hadn't she listoned?  
  
And none would help her.  
  
=^-^=  
  
I've been raising up my hands  
  
Drive another nail in  
  
Just what God needs  
  
One more victim  
  
=^-^=  
  
:I'm sick of this!: Jisette whined to Vaynel. :Every day, the King and I play our little games. He knows he's going to kill the Queen, and he knows that I know, but he knows that I can't do a goddamned thing about it!:  
  
:All you can do is wait.: Vaynel muttered soothingly to her, as he had every time she came to cry on his shoulder. But he knew that it wouldn't change.  
  
That worried them both. Jisette was only putting it off. She was only putting off her meeting with the Shadow-Lover, and sooner or later he would catch up to her.   
  
=^-^=  
  
Why do we  
  
Crucify ourselves  
  
Every day  
  
I crucify myself  
  
Nothing I do is good enough for you  
  
Crucify myself  
  
Every day  
  
And my heart is sick of being in chains  
  
=^-^=  
  
"Please!" Jisette begged, for the thousanth time. "Please, let them live! Take me, I don't care! Just let her live!"  
  
"No." The king said flatly, as she began to cry. She had tried as hard as she could, tried to keepo him from killing the queen. It wouldn't work. Nothing would work with him.  
  
All she wanted was some hope, but she didn't even have that.  
  
=^-^=  
  
Got a kick for a dog  
  
Beggin' for Love  
  
I gotta have my suffering  
  
So that I can have my cross  
  
=^-^=  
  
Jiss cried, silent tears falling down her face. She watched, slightly detached, as they slowly harmed her helpless body. She had gone too far this time, when she had tried to coroece the King into letting the Queen live.  
  
And she was rewarded by torture. Pain.   
  
Gods save me....  
  
=^-^=  
  
I know a cat named Easter  
  
He says will you ever learn  
  
You're just an empty cage girl  
  
If you kill the bird  
  
=^-^=  
  
She couldn't belive it. How could it ever be true?  
  
He was dead.   
  
Vaynel, he beloved, her Chosen, he Companion, was dead. Everything within her-her-  
  
Was dead.  
  
How could they?  
  
:I'll be with you soon, ashke...:  
  
But for now, she had to live.  
  
=^-^=  
  
I've been looking for a savior in these dirty streets  
  
looking for a savior beneath these dirty sheets  
  
I've been raising up my hands  
  
Drive another nail in  
  
Got enough guilt to start  
  
my own religion  
  
=^-^=  
  
He isn't there.  
  
She still couldn't belive it. Of all the torture they could do, to kill Vaynel....  
  
They would pay.  
  
It hurt, to think such revengeful thoughts. She could almost feel Vaynel scolding her-  
  
Veynal-  
  
=^-^=  
  
Please be  
  
Save me  
  
I cry  
  
=^-^=  
  
"Go!" Jisette cried. There was the Queen. "Go! He'll kill you! I can gate you there, just go!"  
  
"But-" Queen Airis responded, "You must go with me! You can come back, you can live-"  
  
"They murdered Vaynel." She said flatly. "Go. Now."  
  
She made the Gate, and then pointed to it. "Go. They're almost here."  
  
The Queen obayed, as the assasins came crashing in.  
  
I'll be with you soon enough, ashke...  
  
The Gate fell, and blood gushed into the soil.   
  
And as Jisette's last tear fell, a bell began to toll.  
  
=^-^=  
  
Why do we  
  
Crucify ourselves  
  
Every day  
  
I crucify myself  
  
Nothing I do is good enough for you  
  
Crucify myself  
  
Every day  
  
And my heart is sick of being in chains  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
You like? 


End file.
